The Marine and Her Pilot
by Lizmichi
Summary: What happens in Commander Shepard's mind stays in her mind, except when it comes to Joker. The Vanguard Commander has finally found someone to console in and maybe even love but is she ready to let go of her hard shell and let someone in?
1. Chapter 1

Commander Michi Shepard was pacing back and forth at the helm of the Normandy; her feet making a taping noise with each step as she anxiously endured the long trip from the Omega Nebula to the Citadel. She was still shaken from the sight of the human reaper larva and all the transpired before then but at the same time relieved everyone survived the Collector Base. She even told The Illusive Man she was done with his "means to an end" bullshit, something he didn't take too well.  
"Joker can't you make this tin can go any faster? I don't know how much time we have till the Reapers descend on our asses." She said unable to keep her voice calm not really worried about the Reapers as much as she portrayed but needed comfort from what has happened.  
"Ah Commander, don't call my baby a 'tin can.' Look I can't make the Normandy fly any faster than this. If you want I can go out and push with my brittle bones that might help. Plus I really don't think the Reapers are going to attack right after they, you know, lost the Collectors and a huge human Reaper type thing, just my opinion. You just pissed them off but hell that's not a big deal right?" Joker said in his normal sarcastic tone smirking up at her unable to resist looking her body up and down letting out a softly quiet moan of approval. However, the gawking didn't last long as Michi started pacing again the noise resonating in Joker's ears.  
"Oh and another thing, seriously, get quitter shoes; the tap tap taping is making me want to go postal.. Though going postal on you is like asking for a hole in the head to whistle out of but you'd never shoot me right Commander? I mean I am your favorite." Joke said looking at her giving her his innocent look, which if you knew Joker, you'd never buy it.  
"Nice try Joker but I'm sorry Garrus is my favorite. Mmmm a man with metal plating and scars just drives me wild." Michi said jokingly in a calm flirty tone leading on the panel next to Joker's chair staring off into space making it look like she was day dreaming about him.  
"Oh great you like a Turian with a pole up his ass more than me, the best god damn;" Joker started but blinked as Michi took over.  
"God damn helmsmen in space right? I know you think you are but I'd wager EDI can fly better then you." She smirked knowing that would get a reaction out of him her eyes flashing a small hint of flirtation.  
"That is incorrect Shepard. Jeff has shown remarkable skill as a helmsman. The Normandy, however, is performing considerably better since Jeff plugged me into the ship." EDI piped up as a blood vain seem to pop on Joker's fore head.  
"Oh great even the ship is bad mouthing me. Thanks EDI. Gees like flying with my mom." Joker grumbled perching his lips some not looking at either Michi or EDI.  
Michi shook her head enjoying EDI and Joker's "symbiotic relationship" as EDI had put it before. She, however, most enjoyed spending time in the helm with Joker; after all they had both seen everything from Eden Prime, the distraction of the first Normandy, and her, to the Collector Base. She found herself growing close to him, closer than she ever was with anyone else, even Kaidan. Kaidan wasn't there for her when she faced off against the Collectors, Joker was and to her that meant everything. Kaidan more or less left her in the dust after Horizon and that crushed her but she never showed it; thankfully Kelly never picked up on her distress.  
"We're even by the way Commander." Joker said out of the blue looking at her with a small grin.  
"Even for what?" Michi asked a confused look on her face as she stared at his smirking expression, his head cocked to the side.  
"For you know, saving your ass form the Collectors. I was shooting a SMG for god sake and I hauled your ass in; with the help of Tail and Jack but that doesn't count. They couldn't get you in without my after all. Oh no I'm wrong, I did pull you out of an erupting Prothean dig site way back when remember. Ah good times when we were fighting that crazy Asari Matriarch and an indoctrinated Specter. Anyway, I'm still expecting my cake and card, as long as there's not coconut anywhere near the damn thing." Joker said cringing as he said coconut which only made Michi laughed softly and roll her eyes.  
"Ok I'll make sure to get a coconut cake then with an blank card.'" Michi smirked but then her face changed to a cold depressed expression thinking back to her death and giving her life for Joker, unable to get the image of his face out of her head right before she hit the button for his escape pod. Also the haunting feeling she failed her team, no, the galaxy by dying. That maybe, if she had been alive the residents of Freedom's Progress and the many other human colonies taken by the Collectors would still be safe and not burned alive to be processed for their organic matter to feed a malformed abomination called a human Reaper.  
"Hey I said no... Oh crap, Commander what's wrong?" Joker asked seeing her face change as he began to worry about her then sighed looking down, it instantly coming to him what it was.  
"I think I know what's wrong. It's about the day you died isn't it? Commander you did all you could but no matter what you did, there is no way you could have saved all of us. You barely saved my ass and it killed you" Joker said an angry look in his eyes over saying the last part of his sentence.  
"It's not just that Jeff. I could have stopped the Collectors from taking all those people if I hadn't died. Hell I could have stopped the Reapers by now and the team might still be together. Also my mother wouldn't have had to grieve over my death. She gave up an Admiral Star to honor me for fuck sake." Michi said trying to hold back her tears as she just looked out the window her lower jaw shaking some.  
Joker blinked surprised she used his real name but knew it meant how serious she was and how horrible she felt. He didn't like seeing her up set in anyway and hated even more that she died for him but he had two years to heal from that and to recover. She, she was still bearing the bleeding wounds; wounds that might never heal, unlike the scars from the attack on Akuze.  
Joker just sighed deeply and turned to face her. "Shepard, get your head out of your butt and listen to me. You are an amazing Commander, a pain in the ass when you staid over me for minutes at a time just to hear me listen to porn or talk to EDI but not my point. The team we had then couldn't have taken on a Collector base alone, not without major help; we might not have this Normandy or the best part of the Lazarus Project, my leather seats. God I love where I put my crippled ass. Oh yea the whole bringing you back to life part is good to but the leather. Look on the bright side, you're a robo-zombie Jesus Shepard now well without the whole 'brains' thing I'm hoping." Joker said trying to get her to smile some doing a small zombie dance in his chair and moaned "Brains."  
Michi smiled some but still looked up set. "I could have still done more if I had lived." Michi said looking down a tear running down her cheek.  
Joker got up slowly and walked to her wiping away her tear and pulled her chin up. "Stop leaking Commander or I swear to god I'll swatter more than just EDI's circuits. Stop with this should a could a would a bullshit and look at what has happened. You're alive, you stopped the Collectors, you stopped Saren, and you became the first human Specter. Because of you great things have happened; besides the leather seats and none military starch pants. Commander you saved my life, yes it cost you yours but the two years you lost were made up when you blew the Collectors to hell and pissed off the Reapers... again." Joker said trying even harder to make her happy.  
"One more thing, thank you for pulling me out of that chair and throwing me into the pod by the way, yea I broke my leg but it's better than losing you forever. Want to know the real reason the last two years where hell? It's not because the Alliance grounded me but because you weren't there." Joker said looking in her eyes then wrapped his arms around her tightly hugging her.  
Michi blinked surprised but then just smiled softly. "Joker, thank you for being there for me, and yes for even pulling my ass out of the Collector base; I must say you look bad ass with that SMG." Michi smirked cuddling some then looked back in his eyes, her blue eyes meeting his green, and smiled his lips softly pressing to hers and a hand entwined in her black hair as she kissed him back.  
"Shepard I must insist you desist in your intimate actions with Jeff." EDI said.  
Michi and Joker growled and both yelled, "Shut up EDI" and laughed some.  
"Buzz kill my god MOM." Joker said then looked back at Michi.  
"Mmmm a Marine and her pilot, I like the sound of that." Michi said in a sultry voice then kissed Joker again.  
"Yea does have a catchy ring to it." Joker said in her lips but pulled away. "I am your favorite right?" Joker asked with a Cheshire cat grin across his face. "No pole ass Garrus?" he added.  
"Yes Joker you are my favorite and no it's not pole ass Garrus. Now shut up and get back here." Michi said pushing his lips back on hers. The Normandy may still be speeding off into space to stop the Reapers and to an unknown end but for one moment they both were happy; a moment that made both their lives mean something more. Something that made the fight to the Reapers ever so much more important, that something was affection.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Michi Shepard was up in her room feeding her fish cussing and snorting all the way having to do it by hand because the feed button was broken. Sadly the part to fix it was out of stock and she had to wait.. for a week.  
"Why the hell did the damn button have to die? I don't have time for this shit. God dammit." Michi growled but blinked and falling back hearing Joker call her name over the intercom and landed hard on her tail bone.  
"Nice one Commander. Bet you wish the switch the part was in so you wouldn't be on your ass right now." Joker laughed some over the intercom.  
"I'm sorry Shepard, Jeff could not be persuaded from his course of action." EDI said.  
"Joker I hope you have a better reason for calling me then to make me fall on my ass or I swear to god I will break yours." Michi said growling and swore under her breath.  
"Oh I need to have other reasons to use the intercom then to make you fall on your pretty little ass Commander? Hmmm there was another reason I called, what was it? Oh yea we're nearing the Citadel, ETA 10 minutes, enough time for your ass to stop hurting." Joker said cutting out.  
Michi got up and growled slowly walking to her armor closet to put on her gear and guns cussing Joker's name the whole time. She rubbed her ass softly wincing some and walked out of her room, to the elevator and headed down to the CIC stepping out to Yeomen Chambers normal greeting.  
"Hello Commander is there anything you need or just stopping by to chat?" Kelly asked with her normal perky smile and warm expression.  
"Yes actually, I need to you let Jack and Tali know I need them for myt meeting with the Council. They were with me when I fought the Human Reaper and the Council would like to see the data we found and hear their testimony." Michi said in her commander voice Joker had called it many time before, which always just made her eyes roll.  
"Sure thing Commander. One more thing, I want to thank you again for saving me and the whole crew from become part of that horrible monster. I just wish we could have stopped them sooner. Those poor colonists died in agony and their friends watching before that." Kelly said looking back at her counsel her face warped into something more depressed and solemn.  
"So do I Kelly, more than anything but we still did our mission. The Collectors are gone for good and we have enough evidence that hopefully the Council will see my words as more than just myths." Michi said putting a hand on Kellys shoulder. "Hey how about when I get back we can sit down and talk, for both of us?" Michi said smiling.  
"I would love to Commander. It would be an honor." Kelly said smiling again as the elevator door opened Jack's heavy steps hard to miss with Tali tailing behind.  
"Ok Sheperd let's go kick some fuckers asses." Jack said cracking her neck, a loud pop resonating threw out the CIC.  
"Jack, there are always less violent ways to solve problems." Tali said but was cut off by Jack's scoffs.  
"Bull shit. Violence is the only way out and it's been working for me for years so fuck off you suit headed bitch. Besides you're people started a war with the very synthetics you created and your own father was making weapons to fight the Geth; so don't give me you 'Holier then tho' bull shit because you fucked up more than I have." Jack said not looking at Tali the whole time while Tali's head hung low some.  
"I'll have you know Jack that my people have been paying for our mistake and as unfortunate as it is my father payed for his." Tali said her voice cracking some.  
"Ok enough both of you. You went too far with this and i don't need this crap to fallow us into the Council Chambers." Michi said her face in her palm.  
"Psh like they would even believe you Shepard. They have their heads so far up their asses they can't see anything but black." Jack said. "But whatever." She added walking to the air lock.  
Michi put her hand on Tali's shoulder. "Tali, I may not agree with what your people did to the Geth but I don't agree with Jack ether. There are ways to solve conflict without bloodshed." Michi said and fallowed Jack.  
"Thank you Shepard." Tali said fallowing her suit tripping some.  
Michi walked up to Joker and smacked him in the back of the head. "Think about that while I'm gone." She said growling some.  
"Owww god Commander what the hell? The only thing I'll be thinking of is the pain in my head and how funny it was seeing you fall on your ass." Joker smirked ducking another swing.  
Michi sighed and opened the air lock tapping her foot and then walked out on to the shuttle station grabbing the next one to C-Sec.  
"Boyfriend issues Shepard?" Jack asked.  
Michi blinked caught off guard. "What, come again?" she asked.  
"You heard me. I know you and Joker made out 3 hours ago. Please like it's hard to miss besides Kelly has a big mouth." Jack said simply.  
"No it's not an issue Joker's just Joker." Michi said seeing the shuttle slow and soon stop at C-Sec Customs.  
Michi walked to the customs desk and then into the DNA scanner and looked at the turian officer.  
"I'm sorry Commander Shepard but I can't let you threw. I have to place you under arrest, the council has charged you with treason." The turine said.  
"What the hell is going on? They reinstated my Specter status and now they're doing this? I save their asses and I get this. Just fucking great." Michi said the officer taking her fire arms and putting her in cuffs. "Your friends will also have to return to your ship. No member of the Normandy is given clearance to enter the Citadel." He said.  
"Fuck you." Jack said her hands glowing but Michi looked at her and hissed some.  
"No Jack stop, I can fix this." Michi said leering back at her. "Return to the ship and wait for my word that's an order Jack; Tali I want you to tell Miranda what's going on, I could be here awhile." Michi said and walked off to a cell with the C-Sec officer.  
"Look I'm just doing my job. I'm not too happy about arresting you ether but when the Council gives us an order we don't argue." He said.  
"No I understand, my issue is place elsewhere." Michi said being put in a cell and kept cuffed.  
She sat there for hours, or so it felt, trying to calm herself down and think as to why the Council would do this.  
"God fuck this." Michi said kicking at the walls and huffed then blinked hearing a door open and saw a shadow creep up to her cell then heard a familiar voice call her name as she looked up not sure how to feel about who she saw.  
"About time you got here." She said sitting back.


	3. Chapter 3

Michi sat back, smirked and shook her head looking up at the shadowy figure that stood at the bars of her cells an unpleased expression pungently clear on his face.

"Ambassador Udina it's a pleasure to see you as always. I assume you're not down here to see how I'm doing." Michi said with a smug look on her face seeing a vain pop in his temple.

"Shepard you have no idea the political shit storm you've put me through over the past few months. Working with Cerberus, recruiting criminals, and not to mention your two year disappearance you seem to forget to explain to us. All of this in chase of your mythical Reapers." Udina raged his face almost beet red.

Michi scoffed and looked Udina right in the eyes. "Ambassador go blow smoke up someone else's ass for a change and so you know I do have proof the Reapers exist. I saw a human Reaper with my own eyes among many other things. Now if you wouldn't mind shutting up and taking me to the Council for my trial. I'm not happy about this ether and I have no idea why I'm even here I'm a damn Specter." Michi snapped at him standing up and growled.

Udina's eyes almost seemed to flame as he shook his head. "Shepard maybe the Council can get through to you the severity of this better than I can. Not that you have much time left anyway." Udina said as a Turian walked in and looked at her with cold eyes.

"I'm Tharan and I'm the Specter that will be escorting you to the Council." He said a pistol draw and pointed at Michi as he walked in putting the gun behind her head as the other lead her out of the cell. "Don't try anything funny or I will blow your head off Shepard." He added his voice matching the chill of his eyes.

"I save the Council and this is what I get, a gun to the back of my head." Michi said looking forward as she was forced to walk and almost tripped over her own feet at the force.

"Shepard, the Council's gratitude ran thin after the actions you took the last few months." Udina said refusing to look at her as she was lead through the Presidium and to the Citadel Tower as on lookers watched in shock and awe at the sight of it all.

Michi shifted her head some still feeling the cold shaft of the pistol at the base of her head and felt it shoved back to its original position even more. She was quiet the rest of the time refusing to look at anyone until she was before the Council. She heard what she recognized as Anderson's angry voice drowning out all others noises around her, her feet walking up the steps to the Council Chambers.

"This is over the line!" Anderson said as his right hand sliced through the air around him his face almost red. "I refuse to let you treat the Commander this way. She had saved us all from Saren and Sovereign and two years later you order a fellow Specter to put a loaded pistol to her head. You're treating her like she's a criminal." He added even more rage in his voice.

"Councilor Anderson, it seems your past with Shepard has clouded your judgment once again on this matter. How can you still believe that the Reapers are real? We've had no concrete proof that Shepard is even sane." The Turian Councilor said in his normal skeptical tone.

Udina scoffed and said, "Shepard may have never been sane. Look at her past; she saw all of her unit die in one night while she still remains alive. How can she not be insane after that event?"

"So you think I'm crazy now I see. Typical, even when proof is looking you right in the eye you refuse to see it for what it is." Michi started but was cut off by the Asari Councilor Tevos.

"That is enough. We did not call this meeting to relight the flames of our last; this is to give the Commander her right to share her story of what really happened and to explain her actions." Councilor Tevos said then looked at Michi. "Commander Shepard you have been charged with treason and risking the safety of Council Space. You're actions whilst working with Cerberus are troubling and cause for us to take these steps." She continued.

Michi looked up at the Council and shook off her over bearing guard with ease. "I don't think I need a gun shoved at my head, besides if I want to cause problems I can." She said looking back at Tharan then back to the Council. "While I do not condone the past and present actions of Cerberus I'm having a hard time trying to understand what I have done over the past few months to earn this 'warm welcome.'" She said trying to hold back her bitterness.

"Clearly the Commander has either been manipulated to such a degree by Cerberus that she doesn't see her wrong doings or she is fully aware and lying to us. She could also be that ignorant to her actions. Either way this is troubling." The Salarian Councilor said almost too fast for Michi to even understand.

"You know damn well what you have done. You have given humans a bad name and working with Cerberus should warrant an excision. It was a mistake making you a specter." Udina bellowed forcing all to turn and look at him.

Michi tried to not let her temper get the best of her as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She looked up to open her mouth to talk when the Turian Councilor cut her off.

"I still don't believe Shepard's story explaining where she's been the past few years. For all we know she could have been working for Cerberus for years plotting the fall of the Council." He said.

"The Commander would never do that. I know her and if she has been working with Cerberus for all this time why did she save the Destiny Ascension? She could have left you to die and created an all human Council. That's what the xenophobic Cerberus would have wanted her to do. Instead she sent the Alliance Fleet in to protect all three of you costing countless human lives in the process." Anderson piped in then turned his gaze to Udina. "If you believe it was a mistake making Shepard a specter then why did you push so hard for it?" he added.

"I am not perfect councilor, I have been known to make mistakes and Shepard is one of them." Udina said fire in his eyes.

"Udina that is quiet enough. It is not your decision on how we reach a verdict. Councilor Anderson does have a point. Cerberus could never pass up a chance like that no matter how suspicious it may seem." Councilor Tevos said to quiet both of them. "Commander Shepard the actions we are referring to is your aid in the distraction of the prison ship the Purgatory and the fact that you have a known violent criminal amongst your crew." She finished looking Michi right in the eyes.

"I thought Specters where allowed to do as they saw fit to complete their mission? That ship was run by the Blue Suns as extortion and a slave trade bracket, the fact of it being a prison ship was serving as a mere cover." Michi said scoffing some thinking that would have been that last reason for her charges.

"All that may be true but how is destroying a ship holding the galaxies worse criminals a way to better the safety of Citadel Space? Besides what proof do you have of your claims?" the Turian Councilor asked crossing his arms.

"My omni tool, when I was aboard the Purgatory, recorded that was said. If that's not enough my suit also has video feed sent to my date pad in my cabin on the Normandy." Michi said then looked the Turian Councilor square in the eyes. "The one running the Purgatory, Warden Kuril, was more than happy to keep me and my entire team lock up to be sold to god knows who. I'm 'worth more as a prisoner then a customer' as he said in his own words." Michi said harshly enough to make the council back up some seeing the anger in her normally calm eyes.

"If Shepard has proof then I see no problem with allowing the Commander to present it before us." Councilor Tevos said looking at her colleges for a sign of agreement.

"Agreed, if Shepard has proof for her reasons behind her actions then we have a right to see it." The Turian Councilor said nodding slightly fallowed by a nod from both Anderson and the Salarian Councilor.

"Very well then, we will allow Shepard to return to her ship with Tharan to retrieve the date pad and to secure her Omni tool from C-Sec." Councilor Tevos said.

"I'm not allowed a witness? You might want to know I've traveling with the Justicar Samara: that alone should prove to you I have done nothing illegal, I am still alive after all." Michi said smirking and crossed her arms seeing the Councilor Tevos's eyes widen.

"I believe we would like to talk to Samara, if what you say it true then these charges may have no ground." Councilor Tevos said still looking to have a bit of shock still in her face as the other councilors looked at her with a blank expression. "A Justicar is the purest form of Asari law that has given up the right to have children, family and all possessions save a few guns and armor. They fallow what is called the Code of the Justicar; the Code consists of five thousand or more sutras that all Justicars must know by heart. They will kill any and all that break the law in a heartbeat whether they are human, asari, or turian. Fallowing the code is to be just in their eyes. If Shepard truly does have a Samara aboard the Normandy then she has been lawful." She said.

"Come on Shepard I've giving you an hour to get your date pad." Tharan said putting the gun at her back and pushed her to the Normandy. "If any of your crew members try anything I will not lose sleep over their blood lost." He said coldly walking her to the docking bay and then the Normandy as the side door opened.

"About damn time you got back commander. I was worried Maranda might be my new boss. Damn I could get use to that body ordering me around though." Joker said then turned around seeing Michi in cuffs and Tharan leading her. "What the hell is going on?" Joker said his face changing dramatically.

"As Tali has told you I've been charged with treason. This is over bearing guard Bubba err I mean Tharan. He here to make sure I don't tell you to gun it and head to Omaga and that I come back with Samara and my data pads." Michi said getting a small laugh from Joker.

"Shepard I didn't give you time to talk now go." Tharan said pushing her to the CIC.

"Oh shut up Bubba." Michi said hitting the button to her cabin with her knee and waited for the doors to close.

"I have taken the liberty to inform Yoman Chambers that you have requested Samara's presence up at the CIC." EDI said her avatar popping up in the elevator.

"Thank you EDI." Michi said then heard a small growled from Tharan. "Yes the ship as an AI but I'm a specter making me above the law." She said with a smug look on her face.

"For now you are Shepard. As soon as you're stripped of your specter status I'll be sure to let the council know of your 'EDI.'" Tharan said in a mocking tone.

"You do that Bubba, you do that." Michi said smirking but felt the gun being pushed even harder into her back.

"Will you stop that for fuck sake." Michi growled getting pissed.

"Just doing my job Shepard unlike you." Tharan said as the door opened to her cabin.

"Oh so you stopped a rogue specter and saved the galaxy from a synthetic army that wipes out all life? If you did then my job has been done for me but last time I checked Saren has been the only rogue specter in the last 2 years and the reapers are still in Deep Space." Michi said sarcastically.

"Right your 'reapers', the harbingers of death to us all. That illusion you have stuck in your head for so long you can't tell fact from fiction." Tharan said pushing her to the cabin door as it opened the lights and music turning on as the doors shut.

"If you don't mind letting me go so I can collect my date pads I might not punch you when all of this is done." Michi said once again freeing herself from Tharan's iron grasp and walked to her desk picking up both data pads; one with the video feed from her suit and the other with specs of Harbinger. "I think I can walk myself Tharan. Your grip isn't strong enough to hold me and if that's the case I could of killed you and fled if I wanted to. I haven't have I?" Michi said walking past him still in her hand cuffs and took the elevator down a gun no longer at her back.

"I still don't trust you Shepard." Tharan said not wanting to admit she was right about that fact.

"Aww and here I thought we were becoming fast friends. Hell I would of named a child after you, the grumpy one." Michi said laughing some.

"Shepard I have no qualms with shooting you here and now." Tharan said jabbing her in the back with the gun barrel.

"Please Tharan like you would or could. The Council wants to see this evidence anyway. I don't think they would be happy if you killed me before I even got off my ship." Michi said calling his bluff like she had done so many times with Ken and Gabby playing Skilian 5; Joker and Kaiden before that.

The elevator opens with a whoosh and at the base of the CIC, standing next to Chambers was Samara waiting calmly for her arrival. "Miss Chambers has told me you're in need of my assistance. What is wrong Sheapard?" she asked her normal gentle authority behind each word.

"Oh I'm just being charged with treason and endangering Council Space, just another day really." Michi said shaking her head.

Michi, Samara and Tharan walked towards the air lock a still angry yet smirking Joker waving them off. "Remember it was the one armed Volus, I want my lawyer and I plead the fifth." Joker said.

"Joker I don't think the US Constitution applies in Council Space and there was no one armed Volus." Michi said rolling her eyes as she walked out feeling the cool air of the docking bay on her face once more heading off back to the Council and to her fate. A fate she prayed would be a good one.


	4. Chapter 1 Ver 2

Commander Michi Shepard was pacing back and forth at the helm of the Normandy; her feet making a taping noise with each step as she anxiously endured the long trip from the Omega Nebula to the Citadel. She was still shaken from the sight of the human reaper larva and all the transpired before then but at the same time relieved everyone survived the Collector Base. She even told The Illusive Man she was done with his "means to an end" bullshit, something he didn't take too well.

"Joker can't you make this tin can go any faster? I don't know how much time we have till the reapers descend on our asses." She said unable to keep her voice calm not really worried about the Reapers as much as she portrayed but needed comfort from what had happened.

"Ah Commander, don't call my baby a 'tin can.' Look I can't make the Normandy fly any faster than this. If you want I can go out and push with my brittle bones that might help. Plus I really don't think the Reapers are going to attack right after they, you know, lost the Collectors and a huge human reaper type thing, just my opinion. You just pissed them off but hell that's not a big deal right?" Joker said in his normal sarcastic tone smirking up at her unable to resist looking her body up and down letting out a softly quiet moan of approval. However, the gawking didn't last long as Shepard started pacing again, the noise resonating in Joker's ears.

"Oh and another thing, seriously, get quitter shoes; the tap tap taping is making me want to go postal. Though going postal on you is like asking for a hole in the head to whistle out of but you'd never shoot me right Commander? I mean I am your favorite." Joke said looking at her giving her his innocent look, which if you knew Joker, you'd never buy it.

"Nice try Joker but I'm sorry Garrus is my favorite. Mmmm a man with metal plating and scars just drives me wild." The Commander said jokingly in a calm flirty tone leading on the panel next to Joker's chair staring off into space. She it look like she was day dreaming about him.

"Oh great you like a Turian with a pole up his ass more than me, the best god damn;" Joker started but blinked as Shepard took over.

"God damn helmsmen in space right? I know you think you are but I'd wager EDI can fly better then you." She smirked knowing that would get a reaction out of him her eyes flashing a small hint of flirtation.

"That is incorrect Shepard. Jeff has shown remarkable skill as a helmsman. The Normandy, however, is performing considerably better since Jeff plugged me into the ship." EDI piped up as a blood vain seem to pop on Joker's fore head.

"Oh great even the ship is bad mouthing me. Thanks EDI. Gees like flying with my mom." Joker grumbled perching his lips some not looking at either Shepard or EDI.

She shook her head enjoying EDI and Joker's "symbiotic relationship" as EDI had put it before. She, however, most enjoyed spending time in the helm with Joker; after all they had both seen everything from Eden Prime, the distraction of the first Normandy, and her, to the Collector Base and Shepard being forced to destroy a Batarian planet to stop a Reaper arrival. She found herself growing close to him, closer than she ever was with anyone else, even Kaidan. He wasn't there for her when she faced off against the Collectors, Joker was and to her that meant everything. Kaidan more or less left her in the dust after Horizon and that crushed her but she never showed it; thankfully, Kelly never picked up on her distress.

"We're even by the way Commander." Joker said out of the blue looking at her with a small grin.

"Even for what?" she asked a confused look on her face as she stared at his smirking expression, his head cocked to the side.

"For you know, saving your ass form the Collectors. I was shooting an assault rifle for god sake and I hauled you in; with the help of Miranda and Garrus but that doesn't count. They couldn't get you in without my after all. Oh no I'm wrong, I did pull you out of an erupting Prothean dig site way back when remember. Ah good times when we were fighting that crazy Asari matriarch and an indoctrinated specter. Anyway, I'm still expecting my cake and card, as long as there's not coconut anywhere near the damn thing." Joker said cringing as he said coconut which only made Shepard laughed softly and roll her eyes.

"Ok I'll make sure to get a coconut cake then with a blank card." she smirked but then her face changed to a cold depressed expression. She was thinking back to her death and giving her life for Joker, unable to get the image of his face out of her head right before she hit the button for his escape pod. Also the haunting feeling she failed her team, no, the galaxy by dying. That maybe, if she had been alive the residents of Freedom's Progress and the many other human colonies taken by the Collectors would still be safe; not burned alive to be processed for their organic matter to feed a malformed abomination called a human reaper.

"Hey I said no... Oh crap, Commander what's wrong?" Joker asked seeing her face change as he began to worry about her then sighed looking down, it instantly coming to him what it was.

"I think I know what's wrong. It's about the day you died isn't it? Commander you did all you could but no matter what you did, there is no way you could have saved all of us. You barely saved my ass and it killed you" Joker said an angry look in his eyes over saying the last part of his sentence.

"It's not just that Jeff. I could have stopped the Collectors from taking all those people if I hadn't died. Hell, I could have stopped the reapers by now and the team might still be together. Also my mother wouldn't have had to grieve over my death. She gave up an Admiral Star to honor me for fuck sake." Shepard said trying to hold back her tears as she just looked out the window her lower jaw shaking some.

Joker blinked surprised she used his real name but knew it meant how serious she was and how horrible she felt. He didn't like seeing her up set in anyway and hated even more that she died for him but he had two years to heal from that and to recover. She was still bearing the bleeding wounds; wounds that might never heal, unlike the scars from the attack on Akuze.

Joker just sighed deeply and turned to face her. "Shepard get your head out of your butt and listen to me. You are an amazing Commander, a pain in the ass when you staid over me for minutes at a time just to hear me listen to porn or talk to EDI but not my point. The team we had then couldn't have taken on a Collector base alone, not without major help; we might not have this Normandy or the best part of the Lazarus Project, my leather seats. God I love where I put my crippled ass. Oh yea the whole bringing you back to life part is good to but the leather. Look on the bright side, you're a robo-zombie Jesus Shepard now well without the whole 'brains' thing I'm hoping." Joker said trying to get her to smile some doing a small zombie dance in his chair and moaned "Brains."

She smiled some but still looked up set. "I could have still done more if I had lived." Shepard sighed looking down a tear running down her cheek.

Joker got up slowly and walked to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Stop leaking Commander or I swear to god I'll swatter more than just EDI's circuits. Stop with this should a could a would a bullshit and look at what has happened. You're alive, you stopped the Collectors, you stopped Saren, and you became the first human specter. Because of you great things have happened; besides the leather seats and no military starch pants. Commander, you saved my life, yes it cost you yours but the two years you lost were made up when you blew the Collectors to hell and pissed off the Reapers...again." Joker said trying even harder to make her smile.

"One more thing, thank you for pulling me out of that chair and throwing me into the pod by the way, yea I broke my leg but it's better than losing you forever. Want to know the real reason the last two years where hell? It's not because the Alliance grounded me but because you weren't there. I watched you die right before my eyes." Joker said looking in her eyes then wrapped his arms around her tightly hugging her. "It's ok Michi errr Commander." Joker bit his lip letting her first name slip.

Shepard blinked surprised but then just smiled softly. "Jeff thank you for being there for me, for always being there for me, hell for everything." Shepard smiled some then looked back in his eyes, her blue eyes meeting his green, and smiled. She wanted to say something but decided against it.

"I have things I need to check up on before we get to the Citadel. I know I'm going to catch hell for blowing up that planet. Admiral Haket already warned me of the backlash. I'll just go to the Council and explain." She said letting go of him. She bit her lip then walked to the elevator punching the button to go to her room sighing.

"So stupid but he'd never go for you Shepard, you're his Commanding Officer and god who am I fooling." She said quietly to herself walking into the open door and watched it close.

"You should of said something Jeff." EDI said Joker watching Shepard leave and looked back.

"Like hell it would mean anything. She'd never want me, she's an N7 Marine and a Specter, I'm just a pilot. She'd never look my way EDI. She needs someone to protect her and care for her. She's been protecting me." Joker said sitting back in his seat.

"No great thing has been achieved without." But EDI was cut off.

"She deserves better than me, I still can't forgive myself for causing her death." Joker said going back to work.

Both Joker and Shepard sit in their respective chairs thinking about one thing, the other. As the fight for organic life approaches as each moment passes the little things become less and less important in the minds of the crew of the Normandy. However, the little things are what keep life sane, the little things like love and romance. Little did Shepard and Joker know, the little things were going to make the fight for life be worth fighting even more important.


	5. Chapter 2 Ver 2

Commander Michi Shepard was up in her room feeding her fish cussing and snorting all the way having to do it by hand because the feed button was broken. Sadly the part to fix it was out of stock and she had to wait for a week.

"Why the hell did the damn button have to die? I don't have time for this shit. God dammit." Michi growled but blinked and falling back hearing Joker call her name over the intercom and landed hard on her tail bone.

"Nice one Commander. Bet you wish the switch was working so wouldn't be on your ass right now." Joker laughed some over the intercom.

"I am sorry Shepard, Jeff could not be persuaded from his course of action." EDI said.

"Joker I hope you have a better reason for calling me then to make me fall on my ass or I swear to god I will break yours." Michi said growling and swore under her breath.

"Oh I need to have other reasons to use the intercom then to make you fall on your ass commander? Hmmm there was another reason I called, what was it? Oh yea we're nearing the Citadel, ETA 10 minutes, enough time for your ass to stop hurting." Joker said cutting out.

Michi got up and growled slowly walking to her armor closet to put on her gear and guns cussing Joker's name the whole time. She rubbed her ass softly wincing some and walked out of her room, to the elevator and headed down to the CIC stepping out to Yeomen Chambers normal greeting.

"Hello Commander is there anything you need or just stopping by to chat?" Kelly asked with her normal perky smile and warm expression.

"Yes actually, I need to you let Miranda and Garrus know I need them for my meeting with the Council. They were with me when I fought the Human Reaper and the Council would like to see the data we found and hear their testimony." Michi said in her commander voice Joker had called it many time before, which always just made her eyes roll.

"Sure thing Commander. One more thing, I want to thank you again for saving me and the whole crew from become part of that horrible monster. I just wish we could have stopped them sooner. Those poor colonists died in agony and their friends watching before that." Kelly said looking back at her counsel her face warped into something more depressed and solemn.

"So do I Kelly, more than anything but we still did our mission. The Collectors are gone for good and we have enough evidence that hopefully the Council will see my words as more than just myths." Michi said putting a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Hey how about when I get back we can sit down and talk, for both of us?" Michi said smiling.

"I would love to Commander. It would be an honor." Kelly said smiling again as the elevator door opened with Miranda and Garrus

"Ok Commander I'm ready to go if you are. Let's hope the council will listen to reason this time." Miranda said her voice resonating threw out the CIC.

Garrus just gave a nod his sniper rifle resting on his shoulders. "Let's get this started Commander." He said.

"Well let's go then." Michi said walking to the cock pit. Michi walked up to Joker and smacked him in the back of the head. "Think about that while I'm gone." She said growling some.

"Owww god Commander what the hell? The only thing I'll be thinking of is the pain in my head and how funny it was seeing you fall on your ass." Joker smirked ducking another swing.

Michi sighed and opened the air lock tapping her foot and then walked out on to the shuttle station grabbing the next one to C-Sec.

"Boyfriend issues Shepard?" Miranda asked.

Michi blinked caught off guard. "What, come again?" she asked.

"I make it my business to know what's happening on board. You and Joker spend quite a bit of time together." Miranda said simply.

"You've got it wrong Miranda Joker and I aren't together.." Michi said seeing the shuttle slow and soon stop at C-Sec Customs a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Whatever you say Commander." Garrus piped in laughing some with Miranda following.

"You two are cute together." Miranda added only making Michi blush more stepping out of the shuttle. She walked to the customs desk and then into the DNA scanner and looked at the turian officer as it beeped during the scan.

"I'm sorry Commander Shepard but I can't let you threw. I have to place you under arrest, the council has charged you with treason." The turine said.

"Just fucking great. Should of known they'd pull this shit after the Bahak system was destroyed. Admiral Hackett warned me I'd have to face the music." Michi said the officer taking her fire arms and putting her in cuffs. "Your friends will also have to return to your ship. No member of the Normandy is given clearance to enter the Citadel." He said.

"Commander I don't want to leave you here but I'd rather not start an fight with C-Sec. We'll head back to the ship and wait." Miranda said then looked at Garrus.

"Don't kill anyone Shepard." Garrus said following Miranda.

"I'm sorry Shepard. I'm not too happy about arresting you but when the Council gives us an order we don't argue." He said.

"No I understand, my issue is place elsewhere." Michi said being put in a cell and kept cuffed.

She sat there for hours, or so it felt, trying to calm herself down and think.

"God fuck this." Michi said kicking at the walls and huffed then blinked hearing a door open and saw a shadow creep up to her cell then heard a familiar voice call her name as she looked up not sure how to feel about who she saw.

"About time you got here." She said sitting back.


End file.
